Until the end, dear friend
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: Set in 1864, Elena, Tatia & Katherine are best friends. Elena is sweet, Tatia is fiery & Katherine is vicious, but they all love each other & wouldn't do anything to harm each other, would they? Further down the line Katherine becomes a vampire; is sired to a mystery vampire & turns her friends (bad summary I know because I don't know what I want to happen later in the story).
1. Chapter 1-Dear friends, near enemies pt1

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, although I wish I did, I'd have to be a genius to invent this!

Chapter 1- Dear friends, near enemies. (part 1)

Elena's POV

'Please Lena, do hurry, Miss Petrova & Miss Taylor will soon be here' Mama called from the hall

'Yes mama, I am well aware from the many times you have already called upon me' I giggle whilst walking down the twirling staircase & head for the wooden double doors. Katerina Petrova & Tatia Taylor have been my lifelong friends, although my mother does prefer to call them by their maiden names, not matter how many times we tell her not too. My mother prides herself on her formality & appearance to others, whereas I do not, I pride myself on being me & staying true to my morals, unlike so many I know. Katerina is what you may call a determined woman, she see's something she like she gets it, it's not hard for her with her exquisite beauty & her wealth, Tatia's father is a tailor, but gets paid a rather large amount, she is also mesmerizingly beautiful & wears only the best of the best, but she's my best friend & not like many rich daughters, he mother raised her to be kind & civil, even to those who others feel not worthy. Her mother, Ara, always used to say; 'it is not the wealth that makes you worthy, my dear, but the kindness you show to others' Ara has been my role model since I have had the privilege to know her. Then, there's me, dear sweet Lena, I despise it when people call me Lena, it makes me feel childish & far too young to be 18.

I swing the huge heavy doors open just when Tatia lifts her fist to knock on the door.

'Exceptional timing Elena, I didn't have to lift a finger' Tatia speaks softly, Tatia has a soft side but only feels the need to show it to me, her & Katerina are always going against each other because they're both very strong willed & stubborn as a cow.

'Oh yes, Tatia, just a fist, were you & Katherina planning on having another quarrel?' I ask lifting my brow & we all giggle, except Katherina. 'Do not tempt me Elena, we only stop arguing for your sweet sake' Katerina teases.

'Oh well, I beg your pardon. Shall we go' I enquire softly. 'We shall' Katerina & Tatia say together, as they glare at each other, we burst out laughing & hook arms before I say my goodbye's to my mother.

'oh Katerina, Tatia you look magnificent' I gush over their gowns.

Katerina is wearing a deep purple & white waist hugging dress that makes her looks tiny & petite with ruffles at the top of the bust. The deep perfectly contrasting with her dark chocolate hair. Me & Katerina look almost exactly the same except that her hair is just a shade darker & always wears it up in tight curls & her eyes are a grey-ish silver & makes her eyes look sensual & seductive, whereas mine are a dull dark brown that makes my eyes look doe-like & much too big for my face & much too innocent. Tatia's dress is a light moss green & a dark blue jacket completed with a green bow & gold patterning. The green of the dress made Tatia's emerald green eyes look sharp & bright. They both looked enticing, all of a sudden of felt very plain in my nude coloured collared ruffle dress that did absolutely nothing for me except make my porcelain flawless skin glow.


	2. Chapter 2 Dear friends near, ememies pt2

Dear friends, near enemies (part 2).

'Careful, dear Elena, my ego might grow to be as big as Katerina's' Tatia spoke with a mock scolding expression & produced a little giggle.

'Oh excuse me, _dear _Tatiana, for possessing confidence; I can hardly help if my beauty entices those around me now can I?' Katerina asks glowering at Tatia, raising her single, perfectly plucked eyebrow. I laugh a nervous laugh to try & break the tension, Tatia & Katerina love each other & would do anything for one another, but they also like to challenge each, kind of like a love/hate relationship.

'Can you two try & be civil to one another, for one day? _Pleaaaseee_' I drag out the word please & bat my eyelashes & giving my best innocent doe-eyed look.

'For you my devoted friend, always' Katerina says dramatically, one thing you should know about Katerina, is that she is all about extravagance & acting. 'Of course Elena, we owe you that at the least' Tatia winks in my direction & I give a beaming smile to them both. 'Oh, how I do love you too, even if you seem to enjoy driving me toward insanity' I gush & wrap them both in a tight hug.

'But truthfully, you both look enchanting. I wouldn't be surprised if you were both courted by tomorrow evening!' I exclaim wistfully, I would truly be a miracle to look & be as confident as Tatia & Katerina.

'Speaking of courting, Elena is they anything you wish to speak to us of' Katerina insinuates vaguely. Tatia & I give her a puzzling look.

'Not that I know of, but please do speak if there has been talk of me being courted' I suggest curiously

'Oh, well there has been talk of a certain Mr _Matthew Donavon, _which wishes to court you' Katerina drawls out.

'How fortunate is our Elena! His eyes are so blue are dreamy' Katerina sighs longingly. 'It is very lucky that I love you so or else Mr Donavon would be queuing in my long line of admirers' Katerina teases waggling her eyebrows.

'Okaaaay' Tatia says distractedly, gazing over the grass field.

'Oh, well would you look at that' Tatia pointed over at a male figure, riding are way on a sturdy elegant charcoal horse, as he rode closer I could tell how strikingly handsome he was, high cheeks bones, strong jaw line, straight nose, tanned skin & dark chocolate hair. He looked regal & wealthy, like he belonged to a royal family of some kind.

'As how you are so enticing Katerina, I believe you should _try _to _entice _that beautiful specimen of man' Tatia & I giggled, as Katerina started to head out towards the mysterious man with a determined look upon her radiant face.

'Pardon me sir, but me & my friends are lost, you see we decided to venture out into the fields, as my dearest friend Elena adores nature, but seem to have lost are way' Katerina looked at him with an innocent, pleading look bestowed upon her face. The man smirked like he understood exactly what she was trying to accomplish. 'Well of course, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?' he questioned the smirk still present on his red lips. He climbed down the horse; rein in hand & offered Katerina his hand, she took it & they strolled towards us, Katerina with a triumphant grin on her face.

'Pardon me, but I seem to have forgotten to ask of your name' Katerina giggled lightly.

'oh of course, my name is Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson' he smiled distantly looking in my direction, which acquired me to blush fiercely & asked softly; taking his hand from Katerina & bringing it to my direction '& what my I ask what your given name may be?' he urged. I gave him my hand & he lightly kissed my hand, lingering on my wrist 'Elena Gilbert' I smiled softly.


End file.
